


One day

by feelu



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelu/pseuds/feelu





	One day

비가 오는 소리에 깼다. 밤새 공부한 탓에 아침에 나가는 네이트에게 인사도 제대로 못하고 잠이 들었는데 고작 빗소리에 깨다니. 잔뜩 뿔이 나서 핸드폰의 시간을 체크하다 후다닥 이불 속에서 벗어났다. 대충 청바지와 후드티를 입고 우산을 찾았다.

'내일 맑다고 했어요.'

가방을 챙기며 환하게 웃는 얼굴이 기억나 마음이 급해졌다. 맑긴 지랄. 곧 있으면 버스를 타고 네이트가 돌아온다. 말은 안했지만 감기 기운이 있는 걸 알고 있었다. 그러니 조금이라도 비를 맞으면 앓아 누워버릴 모양새가 뻔했다. 

우산은 네이트의 책장 옆에 나란히 있었다. 좀 보이게 두지. 툴툴거리며 맨발에 슬리퍼를 신고 집을 나섰다. 다른 신발이 젖는 것 보단 나았지만 발이 찼다. 게다가 급하게 나온다고 따듯하게 입질 못해 임시방편으로 후드를 썼다. 목 주변이 휑하게 시려 자라목을 하고 버스 정류장 푯말 옆에 서서 손목에 있는 시간을 보았다. 네이트가 집으로 돌아오는 시간은 사람이 많을 때라 버스가 조금 느리게 왔다. 

7분, 8분, 9분.

늦게 도착한 버스에서 내리자마자 주변도 돌아보지 않고 달려가는 네이트의 뒷목을 급하게 낚아챘다. 어어, 하며 돌아보는 코끝이 빨겠다. 평소 같으면 울었냐고 물어봤겠지만 뒤이어 훌쩍거리는 모양새에 감기가 심해졌구나 했다. 굳이 질책하진 않았다. 브라이언! 하고 꽥 외치며 안겨드는 네이트의 외투 어깨가 젖어있었다. 우산 써라. 답지 않게 어두운 색을 좋아해서 사왔던 검정색 접이식 우산을 건넸더니 고맙다며 꾸벅 인사까지 하고 받아든다.

나란히 걸어가면 우산에서 떨어지는 물에 옷이 다 젖을 것이니 충분한 거리가 필요했다. 비가 오는 날이면 신나할 네이트가 조용했다. 보통 같으면 개새끼마냥 폴짝폴짝 뛰다가 옷이 다 젖어서 잔소리한번 들을 만한데 얌전히 걸어가는 뒤통수가 힘이 없었다. 결국 쓰고 있던 우산을 접고 네이트의 우산 안으로 들어갔다.

"나 사실 우산 같이 쓰는 거 싫어해."

"내가 더 커서요?"

"응. 근데 니가 이러고 있으면 걱정 돼서 싫어하는 것도 하게 된다. 무슨 일 있었냐."

"아뇨. 그냥 조금 힘들어서요." 

아프다는 소리는 기어코 안한다. 미열에 양 볼이 빨갛게 익어있으면서 모르는 척 해주길 바라는 것 같았다. 그래서 아무 말 없이 눈앞에 있는 우산을 잡은 손에 가볍게 입을 맞춰주었다. 들고 다니면서 바르는 로션의 벚꽃향이 강하게 났다. 

비가 오는 날의 하루는 비슷했다. 학교에서 돌아오면 지붕 처마 아래 평상에 앉아 맞담배를 피우고, 섹스를 하고, 잠이 들었다가 새벽에 깨서 과제를 하는. 

실수로 평상 위에 두었던 탓에 눅눅해진 담배에는 불이 잘 붙질 않았다. 라이터를 켜는 것에 고전한 네이트는 불을 붙이려 몇 번 시도하다 바람 빠지듯이 웃으며 날 보았다. 나는 내가 물고 있던 담배를 네이트의 입에 물려주고 네이트가 물고 있던 담배를 가져왔다. 한 번에 불이 붙지 않아 두 번 시도했다. 

네이트가 담배를 태우는 시간의 길이는 애매했다. 하나를 피우는 것보다는 느렸고, 두개를 다 피우는 것보다는 빨랐다. 두 번째를 피우면 아깝게 버려야하니 보통은 속도에 맞춰 담배를 태웠다. 오늘은 두 번째에 불을 붙였다. 라이터 부싯돌 부딪치는 소리에 네이트가 돌아보았다.

"오늘은 곱게 자라."

"왜요?"

"너 감기 걸린 거 다 안다."

그 소리에 거짓말하다 들킨 여고생마냥 얼굴이 벌게진다. 모르는 줄 알았던 모양이었다. 

"나 하고 싶은데요."

필터의 끝까지 깔끔하게 태운 담배를 작은 물웅덩이에 넣어 불씨를 잡은 네이트가 그랬다. 웃으며 고개를 저었다. 감기에 걸리면 꽤 오래가는 놈이라 그냥 편하게 재우고 싶었다. 하고 싶다고 다하면 그게 애지. 연기를 크게 내뱉어 시야가 흐려지는데 다리 위에 묵직한 게 앉았다.

"너, 네가 나보다 큰 건 알고 있냐."

"내가 더 가볍잖아요."

그건 그랬다. 키는 훌쩍 크면서 가벼워 지난번 야밤에 고열로 쓰러졌을 때 들쳐 매고 병원까지 뛸 수 있을 정도였다. 무릎 위에 앉아 있는 모양새가 뭘 하려는 지 알 수 밖에 없어서 몸을 뒤로 젖히고 앉아 얼굴을 들이대는 걸 요리조리 피하며 담배를 태웠다. 네이트는 조금 뿔이 난 것 같았다. 이정도면 됐다 싶어서 다 탄 담배를 튕겨내는데 아예 양 볼을 붙잡고 입술을 부딪쳐왔다. 밀어내면 바닥으로 떨어질 것 같아 결국 평상에 등을 대고 누워 네이트를 허리 위에 안정적으로 앉혔다. 손에 잡힌 어깨가 생각보다 많이 축축했다. 감기. 걱정을 하는 동안 쪽 소리를 내고 떨어진 입술이 빨갛고 번지르르 하게 되서는 호선을 그리고 있었다.

"까분다."

"응. 그래서 뽀뽀만 했잖아요."

"감기약 먹고 와. 하고 푹 자라."

그 소리에 신이 나서는 집안으로 들어간다. 활짝 열려있는 현관을 발로 밀어 닫아 찬바람이 들어가지 않게 하고 담배꽁초를 모았다. 작은 창으로 머그컵에 디졸브 감기약을 넣는 네이트가 보였다. 쓰레기통에 꽁초를 버리고 집에 들어왔더니 몸을 젖혀 마지막 남은 방울까지 꼼꼼하게 마셔놓고는 인상을 쓰고 있다. 좋아하는 오렌지 맛으로 굳이 사다 줬건만 저런다.

"나는 아직도 지금 이게 잘하는 일인지 모르겠다."

침대에 앉아 셔츠의 단추를 풀고 있는 네이트에게 다가가며 늘어져있는 앞머리 위로 이마를 집어보니 그래도 열이 크게 있는 것 같진 않았다.

"뭘 따져요. 빨리. 응?"

보채는 소리에 입술을 쪽 빠니 오렌지 맛이 났다. 담배랑 오렌지라니. 입안이 텁텁해져서 물이라도 마시러 갈까 몸을 트는데 네이트가 목을 감싸 안았다. 입술끼리만 부딪치니 쭉쭉 빠는 소리가 요란했다. 이만하면 됐다. 혀끼리 마주하기까진 오래 걸리지 않았다.

키스 몇 번에 금방 열이 뜨는 게 확실히 몸이 안 좋구나 싶었다. 볼에 입을 한번 맞춰주고 바로 앉아 손에 젤을 짜냈다. 이건 또 딸기향이다. 지금까지 몰랐다. 손가락에 꼼꼼히 바르고 왼쪽 다리를 들어 어깨에 걸쳤더니 습관처럼 제 손을 들어 얼굴을 가린다. 처음에는 왜그러나 싶어 억지로 얼굴을 보려 했지만 부끄러워 그렇다는 말에 관뒀다. 그래도 제 치부인데 달갑진 않겠지.

손가락 하나를 밀어 넣으니 허벅지가 긴장을 한다. 그래서 다리에 한번 입맞춰주면 히히 웃음을 흘렸다. 항상 비슷했지만 싫지가 않았다. 

"항상 동정 따먹는 기분이야. 헐거워지지도 않고."

"잘 풀어주니까요."

능청스럽게 받아치는 게 기특해서 예고 없이 손가락을 더 밀어 넣었더니 놀라 허리를 튼다. 쉿쉿, 달래며 천천히 구멍을 늘렸다.

일찍부터 가면 체력이 부칠까봐 일부러 손가락을 늘리면서도 전립선을 피해 움직였더니 혼자 들썩거리다 괴롭히지 말라며 울상으로 쳐다본다. 손가락을 천천히 빼내니 또 금방 움츠러들려고 한다. 따먹은 게 몇 번인데 언제 봐도 처녀구멍같다.

어께에 걸쳐있던 다리를 내려 무릎을 세워놓고 삽입하려 하니 또 긴장해 허벅지가 굳었다. 똑같이 긴장해도 손가락은 무리 없이 받아드리는 반면에 이렇게 삽입할 때면 상당히 힘들어했다. 안아 달라 쭉 뻗은 손을 목에 감아내고 허리를 받쳐 들어 입을 맞추며 천천히 들어갔다. 힘들어서 바들바들 떠는 네이트에게 해줄 수 있는 것이라곤 키스하며 주의를 돌리는 것뿐이었다. 끝까지 들어가면 숨을 제대로 쉴 수 있게 한번 코끝을 깨물어줘야 했다. 내뱉는 숨이 끈적하게 얼굴에 와 닿았다.

네이트 본인이 싫어하지만 어쨌든 부정하지 못하게 기집애 같이 생겼으면서, 습관처럼 신음소리보단 끙끙 앓는 소리를 먼저 냈다. 몇 번 움직이다보면 고양이처럼 그르렁거리며 반응하는 곳이 있었고, 정말 정신이 아득할 정도로 조여오며 이를 세워 어깨를 물고 울어댔다. 

사정하는 순서는 딱히 정해져있는 편이 아니었다. 내가 먼저할 때도 있었고, 네이트가 먼저 할 때도 있었다. 오늘은 어쨌든 체력이 약해져있는 네이트가 먼저였다. 품에서 고개도 들지 못하고 파드득 떨며 사정하는 모양이 귀여워 정수리에 짧게 입를 맞추고 나도 파정했다. 피곤해하며 딱 달라붙어 칭얼대는 얼굴에 몇 번 뽀뽀를 해줬다. 귀찮다고 밀어내다가 같이 입술을 쪽쪽거리는 것이 위험하다 싶어서 안에서 나왔다.

콘돔를 쓰지 않으니 배앓이 하지 말라 항상 긁어내주지만 가끔은 꼭꼭 모아 마개라도 닫고 싶을 때가 있었다. 그렇다고 임신이 될 리는 없었지만 가끔 그런 충동이 일었다. 내벽을 긁어야 하니 혹시 몰라 썼던 콘돔과 함께 대충 휴지를 모아 버리고 눈썹께를 긁는데 손에서 딸기향이 났다. 비릿내랑 섞인 딸기향. 희안한 향.

축 늘어진 네이트를 추스르며 침대 안쪽으로 몰아넣고 함께 누웠다. 

"재밌다."

"뭐가요."

"네 아랫입은 딸기향이고 윗입은 오렌지맛이네."

상스러운 농담에 네이트가 황당한 표정을 지어보이며 품으로 파고들었다. 아직도 열이 있는 것 같아 조바심이 들어 더 껴안았다.

 

**

 

그리고 다음날 아침에 앓아누운 것은 나였다. 새벽에 깬 네이트가 공부하다말고 먹으라며 약을 주지 않았다면 더 심했을지도 모르는 일이었다.

"감기는 원래 옮는 거잖아요."

헤실 웃는 얼굴에 화도 못 내고 손을 흔들어 배웅했다. 그래도 내가 아픈 것이 나았다. 수업 잘 듣고 와라. 네이트가 문 닫고 나가는 소리를 듣고 약기운에 다시 이불을 덮어썼다.


End file.
